Todo ha Terminado
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Todo ha acabado, su corazón se ha partido en miles de pedazos, sus manos han derramado sangre, mientras la opresión de su corazón humano se retuerce en agonía. Una carga pesada que tendrá que conllevar por el resto de su vida. One-shot largo. Leve shonen-ai. Pareja: LevixEren, JeanxEren. Se centra en un desastre.


_**Notas del autor:**_

_Hola, este es mi primer One-shot de Shingeki no Kyojin. De la pareja LevixEren y JeanxEren. Espero que salga OC porque ese es mi propósito._

_La situación es completamente sencilla, "todo ha terminado" el titulo lo dice. La descripción te impacienta, ya que solo te dice una emoción:_

_Incluso si es varón el que lea, no hay contenido explícito._

Resumen:

Todo ha acabado, su corazón se ha partido en miles de pedazos, sus manos han derramado sangre, mientras la opresión de su corazón humano se retuerce en agonía. Una carga pesada que tendrá que conllevar por el resto de su vida.

Advertencia: One-shot, Shonen-ai. Acción, Angst, Drama( leve Boyxboy),Muerte de personajes.

—Nunca lo negué. Siempre has sido mi héroe Levi, gracias a ti todos están vivos.

"La humanidad ha ganado y renacerá de los escombros del apocalipsis."

En este fic no hay spoiler. Puede que me equivoque en algunos datos, hace tiempo que perdí la pista de Shingeki porque aún no estoy en el entorno de la historia, de la misma manera por eso aún no hago fics de naruto o one piece. Si cometí errores háganmelo saber.

No está muy apegado a la verdadera historia.

Antes de empezar les recomiendo escuchar esto:

Most Epic OSTs Ever: Illusions(Sin esto no existiría este one-shot)

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes, ni los titanes absolutamente nada de Shingeki es de mi propiedad. Todo le pertenece a un gran ejemplo para mi Hajime, Izayama.

05:42: Disculpen el error garrafal de la resucitación, ya la corregi.

* * *

...

...

...

**Todo ha Terminado.**

...

...

...

(...)

Las explosiones de los cañones, la milicia atacando por primera vez frente a frente, muertos en el proceso. La tropa de reconocimiento está preparada para muchas pérdidas, mucha gente está en sus manos. La humanidad estaba en sus manos, dependía de ellos. Interferir en el ataque enemigo de los titanes para detener su infección al muro Rose y jamas logre atravesar el muro de Sina.

Ordenes son mandadas al resto que queda, el más fuerte, aun hay personas vivas y la Tropa de Reclutas 104, luchara por ellas.

(...)

"_!Sargento¡ Ese monstruo, está destruyéndolo todo, a este paso acabara con todo el distrito. No puede ir sin haber recibido la orden del Capitán. Es un suicidó ir ahora-La muralla Rose está siendo despedazada, son demasiados titanes para usted solo, ya ha luchado lo suficiente..."_

"_!Eso lo tengo muy claro, soldado! Pero soy el encargado de ese chico. No interfieran más, solo estorban. Hagan su trabajo y protejan a las personas. Este desastre es mi problema, yo me encargo."_

"_Pero…pero son órdenes del Capitán… va a morir si sigue luchando con esos titanes. Además, él ya no tiene el control de si mismo. Acaso no ve que lo está destruyendo todo. Debemos permanecer alejados a este paso…acabaremos"_

"_¡Cállate! No estoy ciego, pedazo de mierda. Es mi responsabilidad, por eso lo voy a detener, así de simple, no puedes decirle eso a tu superior. Si seguimos esperando es posible que ya no podamos detener, este apocalipsis. En unas horas todos estaremos muertos."_

"_El Capitán Erwin ya dio la orden de no dejarlo ir, no podemos permitirle el acceso a Trost, Aunque sea espere al escuadrón."_

_"Deja de cagarte del miedo, así quieres arrastrarme a una muerte lenta, infeliz._ _No puedo hacerlo para darle el gusto a Erwin, tengo un compromiso con ese muchacho, de verdad usted no comprende lo que está pasando, todos moriremos en muy poco tiempo si no hacemos algo."_

"_¡Señor! Ese muchacho ya está fuera de sí, es demasiado tarde, deje que…."_

"_Soy el responsable soldado, entiéndalo, este desastre es mío, soy el culpable."_

"_Erwin"_

"_Métase las ordenes de su capitán por el culo, son mi asuntos."_

"_Tan importante es ese monstruo para usted"_

"_Es mejor que controle sus palabras soldado o de verdad, no creo que le guste una caricia de las suelas de mi bota. Ese muchacho salvo sus haraganes traseros, por lo menos tenga la decencia de nombrarlo con respeto."_

"!_Es solo un arma!"_

"_Se llama Eren. No puedo seguir aquí perdiendo el tiempo"_

"_Va a morir. Son demasiados titanes, sobre todo, él"_

"_Cuando me valla, tú mandaras las siguientes ordenes. Dijiste que ya venían, pues que se encarguen de los demás titanes. De paso, que me cubran la retaguardia y dile a Mikasa que Eren estará bien. Dile a Dot Pixis que mande a sus hombres y lancen sus cañones cuando lo crean conveniente, el sabrá que hacer. Y, por una vez en su vida espero que los perros de la milicia colaboren con algo, dígales que entren en la batalla, que dejen de ocultarse detrás de los muros Sina, rascándose la barrigas como si nada."_

"Enserio usted p_iensa detenerlo"_

"_Acaso no ves, no pienso, lo voy a detener soldado. Dale un recado a Erwin, dile que es un completo hijo de puta"_

"_Fue un honor Sargento"_

"_No digas honor. Yo no soy más que un simple hombre como tú. Si no regreso, Jean se volverá el líder de las tropas de reconocimiento."_

"_Pero y Mikasa, es la primera de..."_

"_No está preparada. Cumple lo ordenado"_

"_Si, señor"_

_(...)_

"_Distrito Chlorba_

_Distrito Karanese._

_Ya no existen_

_Trost está siendo atacado"_

_El fin de la humanidad, el exterminio depende de una sola persona._

_Oh sino lo que queda de la humanidad se extinguirá."_

(...)

Titanes...

Titanes…

Eran demasiados.

Podía sentir su respiración pesada, se le dificultaba mantener la calma. No podía ver, ni oír ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera? Donde estaban todos. Se suponía que debía detener el paso de los titanes de la muralla María antes de que llegaran a la Muralla Rose.

_Historia y otros hombres. Estábamos en Shinganshina._

Estaban a punto de llegar a su casa. A punto de encontrar la respuesta, estaban muy cerca de tener el misterio de sus transformación de titan. Es entonces que el titán bestia apareció, entonces los mataron, los titanes aparecieron, muchos de ellos aparecieron, los mato a todos sin excepción.

La rabia se apodero del cuerpo del joven sangre comenzaba a hervirle como candela.

_Fue mi maldita culpa por no hacer nada, no me moví, no pude moverme. Los titanes aparecieron en cantidades indescifrables, estaban atacando, era un ataque contra la humanidad._

Los traidores aparecieron entonces:

El titán colosal, Bertholdt Fubar

El titán acorazado, Reiner Braun

_Los matare, esos traidores. Juro que los matare a todos ellos._

Los enemigos empezaron a guiar a todos los titanes al muro Rose. Era una estrategia sucia. El acorazado habia despedazado una parte del muro, dejando pedazos de roca cayendo en el suelo, igual como lo hizo con María, era como repetir la misma escena de su niñez, el mismo caos, el mismo miedo, su madre…más titanes era señal de más sangre.

"_Cumple la promesa Eren. Solo por esta vez, no pierdas el control, evita transformarte en titán. Tomes la decisión que tomes, seguiré tus pasos muchacho...yo tomare la responsabilidad de tus actos." _

"_Shinganshina es la respuesta Heichuo, salvaremos a la humanidad"_

"_A veces pienso que estas demasiado aferrado a tu venganza, que a la propia humanidad, cuando te vi por primera vez, vi tu sed de sangre, no te dejes guíar por tu odio, soldado."_

"_Hizo una promesa,usted..."_

"Si, pero_ ahora tú me haces una promesa muchacho. No iré contigo, si me prometes que no te transformaras en titán mientras estés en ese lugar, usa tus propias habilidades Jaeger._

"_Heichuo, como ordene. Dejando el tema. Puedo decirle algo antes de irme…"_

"_No veo el problema Jaeger. Porque esa cara de gato asustado."_

"_Podría llamarme por mi nombre, Heichuo."_

"_Su razón soldado. Te veo muy nervioso Eren."_

"Bueno...n_o estoy confundido cuando le digo esto. Pero creo que me he enamorado de usted."_

"_Debe estar bromeando soldado. Somos hombres, a menos que seas de esos raros Jaeger"_

"_!No estoy bromeando¡ Yo sé muy bien lo que siento. Es patético, sentir eso hacia su superior, eso no es de soldados. Lose muy bien."_

"_Soldado, nunca se retracte a su juicio. Si eso es lo que crees Eren, aférrate a ese ideal y cumple mi promesa. Escuchó soldado."_

"_Ha, pues. Pues ¡claro Heichuo! Creo que Mikasa me está llamando, Adiós"_

_(...)_

Las voces de su cabeza empezaron a mezclarse creando una frecuencia de sonidos insoportable. Una cantidad de recuerdos empezaron a poseer su mente, estaba atrapado y encerrado en sus propias emociones.

_No dejare que vivan. Antes que destruyan todo. Los voy a matar._

Sin poder controlarlo no llegando a premeditar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Recordaba haber perdido el control convirtiéndose en titán. Aunque no tenía idea que pagaría el precio de sus propia mano.

Ahora recordaba…

Se había mordido la mano con fuerza, hasta hacer brotar la sangre de ella, una sensación extraña empezó a sumergir en él. Como si cayera un rayo poseyendo todo su cuerpo, la electricidad comenzaba a circular por todas sus células. La fuerza brindada de los cielos como en un cuento muy antiguo del martillo del Dios nórdico, Thor. Aunque sabía muy bien que no era cierto, eran más que cuentos viejos de la antigua civilización.

Entonces, esa masa de carne que conformaba músculos abdominales, que desprendía de él mismo, se fusiono con él. Era una sensación molesta y dolorosa, era como si te crecieran nuevas extremidades por todo tu cuerpo de una manera brusca y anti natural, como grandes trozos de metal perforándote todo tu ser, y aun así no podías morir tan solo con sentirlo, eso lo hacia más torturador. Cuando estabas adentro, era realmente escalofriante estar pegado a un organismo gigantesco, nauseabundo, con un olor a carne grotesco, era raro, ya que tenias una conexión con todos los miembros de ese ser, eso lo hacia más perturbante, de la misma manera sus cerebro estaba conectado a su Titan, por lo que ahora era parte de ese organismo.

Aun estaba consiente cuando se convirtió en un titán de 15 metros. Un gran rugido dominante salió de la boca de su ahora,"Yo" titán.

No pasaron segundos y se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el acorazado, pasando a los demás titanes, empujándolos como si fueran basura.

Una fuerte patada de improviso, por parte de Eren, hizo caer al acorazado por los pies, haciendo que resbalara duramente al suelo. Eren se sentó encima de él, para lanzar unos puñetazos con toda su fuerza, era una fuerza nueva, incluso la piel endurecida del titan no resistía a sus puños de "Fuego". Eso era un descubrimiento sorprendente. Se sentía bien despedazar la coroza del enemigo, hasta lo empezaba a disfrutar.

Sentía como un extraño poder emergía de él.

El titán bestia mientras tanto, estaba parado como una torre de control de titantes, observando sin hacer movimiento. Esperando a su ejercito.

Eren torció el cuello del acorazado con su manos; partió su cabeza con una sencillez imposible. Algunos hombres del muro Rose, gritaban de gloria al ver lo que pasaba, creían una victoria asegurada.

No fue fácil, pero logro desprender a Reiner del cuello de su titan. Lo aplastó entre sus manos a pesar de las suplicas. Sus dedos sintieron el crujir de sus huesos, la calidez de la sangre que se derramaba en su palma de titan.

Todo fue tan rápido. El colosal parecía estar en shock, se dirigió hasta Eren en forma veloz, para lanzarlo de una patada dentro del muro Rose, cayendo en los inicios de unos de los distritos. La gente comenzó a gritar.

Dirigieron algunos cañones hacia el colosal, pero este los derribó sin dificultad, entrando para seguramente "Matar a Eren" intentando golpearle con solo su gigante puño y quitándole su brazo de titan en el proceso.

Algo en Eren se perdió en ese momento, su conciencia.

Confundió al colosal, corriendo en círculos, pisando como consecuencia, algunas viviendas cercanas. Era demasiado grande para eliminarlo de frente. Corrió hasta marear al Titan gigante. Hizo que el colosal cayera de espaldas, rompiendo gran parte del muro Rose.

El titán bestia seguía en pie; esta vez con una notoria sonrisa.

Eren gruño con fuerza, de una forma salvaje se subió a la espalda del colosal, rápidamente llego al cuello para escarbar de los músculos, penetrando el cuello como un agujero. El colosal intento impedirlo pero sus movimientos no eran muy veloces.

La escena fue algo siniestra, la boca de eren cogió la cabeza de Bertholdt, despedazando su cuerpo con sus dientes, mientras entraba a su boca. El sabor del cuerpo de un humano. Misteriosamente no sabia absolutamente en nada, pero al masticarlo saciaba algo de sus propio espíritu.

La celebración y los gritos de euforia se terminaron al darse cuenta que los titanes empezaron a entrar, como una gran invasión de muchos de ellos, de cada clase. La mano del titán bestia estaba alzada como una señal, para que entraran.

"_tú los controlaras, yo observare desde otro lado "Eren""_

Un voz inundo su mente de recuerdos, la sangre de mucha gente, los gritos de mucha gente y muchos soldados caídos por sus manos.

morirán todos, todos, todos, todos, todos morirán, morirán todos, todos, todos, todos, todos morirán, morirán todos, todos, todos, todos, todos morirán, morirán todos, todos, todos, todos, todos morirán.

El placer que no podía evitar experimentar al enfrentarse a su propia gente. Un pecado que comenzaba a encantarle en medio de las propias voces de su mente...

No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía escuchar.

(...)

El sargento ya estaba cerca del gran desastre. Con el equipó tridimensional pudo ver el caos que se había armado.

Fuego por todos lados, titanes devorando diestra a siniestra a más gente. Casas siendo aplastados, militares que huían como cobardes, tropas y más tropas. En especial el Titan de 15 metros que reconocía muy bien.

—Mierda, Eren que haz echo... —era la primera vez, que su voz quebraba e sentía alguna emoción. —!Maldición¡ debí ir contigo. — gritó, furioso. —Estúpido Erwin.

_Tenía que detenerlo ahora._"La promesa era demasiado para ti, no Eren."

Estaba cansado. Al parecer sus heridas no habían curado después del primer ataque a Rose. Solo por poco y destruyen el muro…pero ahora, es como si todo hubiera sido en vano.

No, ese fue su ideal. No podría retractarse ahora, tenia que corregir su error.

Los titanes planearon un ataque hace una semana a Rose, y fallo. Como consecuencia resulto gravemente herido. Eren y parte de las tropa de exploración regresaron a Shiganshina y por las ordenes de Erwin le negaron pasar de la muralla Rose.

Ahora, justo en esos momentos, aun cuando la sangre de sus heridas se estuvieran abriendo nuevamente. No importaba. Tenía que limpiar esa suciedad y tenía que detener a Eren.

—Rayos…_"Realmente no estoy en condiciones"_. — se paro en un tejado, cayendo débil al suelo. Vomito sangre, sus heridas de gravedad del brazo y de la pierna estaban abiertas. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no se detendría.

—Señor.

_Esa voz._

—Son rápidos. —tosió. — Mikasa, quédate con ellos a cazar titanes.

—No. —su voz y su mirada eran firmes. Era muy dificil hacerle cambiar de decisión.

— Tu vida es valiosa para la tropa de reconocimiento.

—Sabes perfectamente que lo único valioso para mi es Eren. Creo que opinas lo mismo.

Todo él escuadrón estaban esperando ordenes suyas, era un problema, pero de todas formas necesitaba ayuda. Se paró con dificultad para quedar frente a frente a la soldado, Ackerman.

—Ustedes. —alzo la voz a los demás presentes. — Nos seguirán desde atrás, maten a cualquier basura de titán que interfiera en nuestra misión. Somos un equipo, entendido, Soldados.

—Sí, Heichuo.—saludaron todos a excepción de la chica de la bufanda roja.

—Mikasa, me ayudaras a detenerlo.

—Es mi deber como protectora de Eren.

—Entonces andando. Tu primero Mikasa.

—Vas a morir, no es así.—susurró en su oído para luego pasar de largo.

_Tal vez sea mi destino._

Antes de que todos fueran a la dirección indicada, la mano de Rivaille detuvo por unos momentos a Jean.

—Señor. —trago saliva del nerviosismo.

—Sabes que va pasar si yo muero no. —la voz del sargento era como el viento, fuerte y silenciosa. Jean lo miró un poco confuso. — Tú vas a liderar la tropa del reconocimiento. —más que un pedido o favor, era una orden.

— ¿!Yo¡?, Señor yo no podría remplazarlo. — Intento rechazar la oferta con desespero. —No soy lo suficientemente capacitado, además Mikasa sería una buen alternativa— intentó convencerlo.

—Yo estoy perfectamente decidido que tú serás el líder. — su mirada mostraba una decisión inquebrantable. — Mikasa será todo lo fuerte que quieran, pero sabes perfectamente que no podría manejar una tropa, menos ordenar a alguien, es demasiado dependiente de Eren. Lo sabes.

—Pero…

—Sin peros kirschtein. Cuanto todo termine... —miró hacia la dirección del desastre.

El fuego se extendía con furia. Las personas abajo corrían por sus vidas. Eren estaba destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Salvaje y rebelde.

—Sabes, de todos los soldados. A pesar de estar abajo kirschtein, tu eres un buen líder, te lo dijo Marco alguna vez, no.

—Yo... —no tenía palabras con que responder.

—Nada, Soldado. —suspiró. —Eren me dijo algo antes de regresar a Shiganshina. —más que para Jean lo decía para sí mismo. — Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. — susurró. — Entonces, debí haber dado una respuesta rápida. No soy un joven para andar de indeciso. —miró directamente a kirschtein a los ojos. No sonreía pero pareciera que el sargento lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban. — Cuídalo bien, sargento. —dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Señor! —gritó, pero fue inútil. El sargento ya se había lanzado con su traje tridimensional para alcanzar a la chica de la bufanda roja.

—Maldita sea. —maldijo; apretando los puños con la mirada hacia abajo. — Así que no se puede evitar sargento, fue un honor servirle después de todo. Ojalá Eren sea capaz de enfrentarse a las malditas consecuencias de sus actos. Es hora…

Detrás el joven muchacho de cabellos castaños alzo su espada para atacar.

(...)

_Trost estaba a punto de ser destruida._

_Faltaba poco para que rompieran el Muro de Sina._

_Erwin había convocado más hombres para evitar que pasaran el muro de Sina, enviando a más hombres como carnada. _

_El mismo intento llegar a Trost para salvar al Sargento Levi…_

_Pero…_

(...)

_Tus manos están manchadas de sangre, he_

_Sal de mi cabeza, déjame respirar._

Su cuerpo temblaba del cansancio, sentía que su corazón colapsaría en un instante. Iba a morir, lo sabía, ni siquiera podía sonreír de tristeza. ¡Era el colmo!

_Deja de resistirte a mí. En el fondo quieres matarlos a todos. Somos titanes, nacimos para esto._

¡No, no lo somos! Quería taparse los oídos. Quería dejar de escucharlo, dejar de ver su propio reflejo manchado de sangre, le provocaba nauseas.

Debo salvar la humanidad.

_No me hagas reír Eren. Tus mismo la estas destruyendo._

Las punzadas de su cabeza no se detenían. Eran como clavos siendo incrustados en su cerebro. Sentía su piel quemarse adentro.

Ya no.

Deseaba que lo matasen. Por la solo un soldado.

Entonces escuchó un gritó.

**¡Sargento, Deténgase!**

Esa era la voz de Mikasa. El sargento, ¡Que pasaba con el sargento! Levi. No podía soportarlo, las voces en su cabeza se hacían más fuertes. Gruño con fuerza junto al Titan.

Eren no sabía que el sargento estaba jugando con su vida. Ni sabia cuan herido estaba. Podía escuchar como la lucha contra él se hacia más violenta.

Hasta que su voz, la voz del Heichuo, resonó tan grave, saliendo con tanta fuerza, tratando de detenerlo. Quería parar pero…

_Mátalo._

No. No podía.

_¡Escucha, soldado! Escucha mi voz, sígueme Jaeguer._

_¡Para de una buena vez!_

_(...)_

Afuera.

Un soldado estaba parado frente a la bestia, parado en su piel, en su hombro. El Sargento Levi con muchas heridas graves en su cuerpo y cortes en el rostro por la lucha con otros titanes, estaba apaciguando la ira de la bestia con solo su voz.

Gruesa y determinante sin ninguna suavidad, tan áspera que parecía un rugido de Titan.

—Eren sé que me escuchas, no querías una respuesta. Después de encontrar la respuesta en los escombros de Shiganshina, en el sótano de tu maldita casa. Recupera la cordura, despierta de tu sueño o ¡Acaso eres un bebe! —gritó cansado. Su cuerpo no aguantaría un minuto más, su corazón parecía pesar un quilate en esos momentos. Ya no resistirá.

¡No, no soy ningún bebe!

¡Parad!

Los titanes que estaban derrumbando el muro Sina se detuvieron. Y miraron a Eren.

—Joder esto huele mal. Ya vienen. —ese fue Jean avisando que los titanes cambiaban de dirección hacia Eren.

Levi se acomodaba para la batalla. Y por primera vez sonrió.

—Dije que no importaba el camino que tomases, siempre seguiré tus pasos, esa es una respuesta, entiendes. Yo afirmó corresponder a su solicitud Soldado Jaeguer. Correspondo sus ideales hacia mi.—miró hacia el frente a los titanes, en los hombros de Eren. — Yo atacare mientras tus tratas de ver como los sacas de aquí. Algún día…—se quedó callado unos segundos. —Nos volveremos a encontrar, Eren.

Saltó del hombro de Eren, aprovechando el último gas que le quedaba. Nadie supo que al dar la espalda sería la primera vez que Rivaille sonreiría de felicidad y también la última.

**¡Parad!**

Entonces adelante, con la última fuerza que le quedaba, como magia. De una manera limpia, agresiva y pulcra. Hubo una danza de titanes tambaleantes entre las cuchillas aferradas a las manos del sargento, era envainada en el cuello de los titanes.

Salta, corta, cae, destruye.

La tropa seguía rápidamente por detrás, tratando de alcanzar al sargento. Mikasa intentaba ser la primera en dar una mano a su superior.

_¡Parad!_

_Por más que ordenara lo contrario, todo su cuerpo le daba lo contraria. Al poder visualizar totalmente la escena, quería parar el ataque al muró Sina, y salvar al Heichuo._

_¡Parad!_

El cuerpo exhausto del Sargentó cayó al suelo aun con vida, parado aun de pie, mirando a los titanes caídos a sus pies, pero se acercaban más. Entonces todo se volvió borroso…

_¡Largaos, largaos, monstruos! ¡Morid todos!_

Rápidamente los titanes escucharon el llamado de Eren, con un truco similar al flautista de hamelin, salieron en fila como si de una cola de ratas se tratase…pasaban el Muro Rose y luego María, estando afuera, los cuerpos gigantes caían como un par de muñecos de trapo, la gran cantidad de titanes caía considerablemente de la nada.

Eso era una anomalía que sucedía solo una vez. Un Milagro de Dios.

Eren, no quiso admitir que había llegado demasiado tarde, se dejó caer exhausto, se dejó caer inconsciente, negando lo que sus ojos de titán habían visto.

Su desastre.

Los titanes se habían acercado al sargento, todos a la vez. Se había quedado sin gas. Todos los de la retaguardia intentaron sacarlo de su muerte inevitable, pero era inútil.

El primer titán deforme y de apariencia repulsiva-similar al que mato a su madre- había destrozado el cuerpo del mayor.

Lagrimas incontrolables.

Gritos furiosos.

No era Verdad.

Nunca nadie supo si al cerrar los ojos el mayor, de manera serena, había muerto antes de ser comido por el Titán. Y la verdad, todos esperaban que así fuera. Las tropas de rescate de Erwin llegaron tarde hasta su objetivo.

(...)

_Escoltaron a la tropa 104._

_Su declaración fue exacta._

_El Sargentó, levi. Ya estaba muerto._

_Esa fue la primera vez que la sargento Hanji voto lágrimas por la muerte de un hombre y un rencor a los titanes oculto._

_Mikasa, Jean, Sasha y Conny, sacaron el cuerpo de Eren del titan caído, iban a matarlo sino fuera por la intervención de la sargento Hanji e Erwin._

_Eren no despertó meses después. _

_Estaba en una especie de sueño profundo-coma._

_No volvieron a parecer titanes después de lo sucedido y solo quedo el restó de cadáveres afuera de María-las restauración de la humanidad era iniciada entonces. Pero no bajaron la guardia y siguieron explorando a fuera._

_Se escribió un pergamino con varios nombres, entre los primeros estaba Levi e Ymir, entre otros._

_Nadie sabe que pasó cuando Annie salió de su cristalización._

_La humanidad había ganado otra victoria._

(...)

Sus ojos le pesaban, su cuerpo estaba perezoso además no reaccionaba a sus órdenes como quisiera. Había despertado en un cuarto del cuartel de exploración. Recordaba las sabanas limpias del lugar.

Suspiró.

No podía mover sus piernas aun, pero ya sentía sus dedos, esa era una buena señal. La luz del sol aun molestaba su vista, causándole una ceguera ocasional.

Oyó voces afuera de la habitación entre ellas de la sargento y de Mikasa…

Cuando entraron y lo vieron despierto. La primera en lanzarse fue Mikasa seguida por Armin. Lo abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi juraba que le quitaban el aire.

—Esperen…aun no puedo…—los alejó, amablemente. Se sentía débil para corresponder a un abrazo grupal.

—No sabes cuándo me alegra que esté vivo Eren. —Mikasa estaba contenta, con visibles lágrimas en los ojos. Igualmente Armin que lloraba como un niño pequeño. Había un cambio curioso. Mikasa tenía más pecho y Armin...era más alto, además de tener el cabello más corto. También noto la presencia de Hanji que se le veía un poco mayor, algo chueca-no tenía pierna- decidió no decir nada. Conny tenía cabello, Sasha pues, se veía igual con una papa y un pan en sus manos.

—Estuviste durmiendo meses Eren. Ya han pasado cuatro años desde entonces. —aclaró Armin, dejándolo perplejo.

—Pensábamos que nunca despertarías…

—Ni comerías. —Interrumpió Sasha a Conny, mientras sostenía una pieza de pan.

—Joder porque siempre malogras la atmósfera con comida. —gruño, poniendo una mala cara.

—Que a ti no te guste comer no es mi problema. La humildad es lo primero.

—Eso lo robaste. No mientas.

— ¡Basta chicos! —Ordenó,Hanji. —Eren, la verdad pensábamos que nunca despertarías. Recuerdas lo que paso antes que quedaras inconsciente. —La sargento se acercó para revisar su pulso, cogiendo su muñeca. —Pues estás bien, mejor que la última vez. —suspiró

— Yo…no lose…

—No es necesario que lo sepas. De todas formas es un cadáver hecho y derecho. —lanzó con veneno, tanto, que hizo temblar al chico.

—¡Mikasa! Ten consideración, acaso no mides tus palabras. —Intervino Armin, esta vez poniendo unas manos con brusquedad en el hombro de la joven chica.

—No. No se puede tener consideración con un cadáver. No es necesario que lo sepa.

—Perdóname Soldado Mikasa, pero es necesario para el próximo juicio. —aclaró con frialdad la sargento. —Tiene que saberlo.

—No es necesario. —cortó nuevamente Mikasa.

—¡Deja de desobedecer las órdenes de tus superiores! —gritó Armin, furioso entre sus lágrimas, parado frente a ella.

—De "Jean." —Recalcó con burla. —No entiendo como fue específicamente él que llegara estar al mando. Ese estúpido, para eso estaba Hanji.

—Pues no creo que la sargento pueda con una pierna rota. —señalo Conny frunciendo el ceño.

—Un brazo no le impide a Erwin comandar. —gritó con fuerza, sin notar que Eren se estaba enfadando en su sitio.

—Un brazo es un brazo, pero una pierna es algo distinto, te impide muchas cosas. Ten cerebro para pensar por una vez Mikasa.

La joven se paró molesta, sosteniendo con fuerza de las vestiduras al más bajo, que la miraba con "Odio, tal vez" Pero la sargento los separo.

—Déjalo. —callo Hanji. —Igual yo también hubiera escogido a kirschtein.—agregó.

—Oigan. —Gritó, con la voz temblorosa. —Porque hablan como si no estuviera aquí.Por favor deja ya las niñerías Mikasa—gruño, aun con la voz temblosa.

Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y también temblaban, además de estar sudorosas.

—De que juicio hablan. Que está pasando…y ahora que lo recuerdo que paso con los titanes, que paso con…—se quedó mudo, asustado de una respuesta. —Porque el cara de caballo es nombrado como superior.

—Porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer y pusieron a cualquier pelele que se les encontró como su superior, así es la maldita democracia.

— ¡Mikasa! Deja de hablar con tanta falta de respeto, quieras o no, es nuestro superior además de compañero.—gritó, nuevamente Armin.

— Lo siento Eren. La verdad, lo siento. —apretó los puños sin poder dar la cara. —Después del desastre en el muro Rose, mataste como ya sabes al colosal y al acorazado. Perdiste el control. —descanso unos segundos. —Nadie pudo detenerte a tiempo, además parecía que tu guiabas a los titanes inconscientemente manipulado por alguien. —su voz era un llanto, junto a sus lágrimas. —Destruiste muchas casas, mataste mucha gente, desapareciste dos distritos y dejaste en escombros a Trost, casi derrumbas por completo Sina. Junto a esos titanes. Casi matas a la humanidad por completo. —dijo firme.

Hanji continúo.

—Entonces, por toda esa masacre...te han enjuiciado a muerte. Mientras estabas inconsciente hemos estado haciendo mucho por no dejarte en manos de la milicia—suspiró. —Que está reuniendo votos de los ciudadanos para utilizarte como una rata y enjaularte como perro militar, para experimentación, tienen la certeza, de que podemos de esa manera o creen ellos que podrías encontrar la ubicación del Titán bestia. — miró seria a la cara de Eren. —Pero la mayor parte te quiere ejecutado. Muerto. Eres un peligro para la humanidad. —agravó su voz. —además tienen la excusa perfecta para mandarte directo a la guillotina.

— ¡¿Cuál?! Dejen de ocultarme cosas. —dijo asustado. — Si tengo que morir que me maten. Falle como soldado. Merezco ser liquidado como el monstruo que soy.

—No. Tú no tienes las culpa Eren. —reclamó, Mikasa. —El único Culpable es Levi.

—Respeta su nombre. —Esta vez fue Sasha quien gritó. —El salvo nuestro pellejo.

—Esta muerto. —lanzó con veneno.

Un rápido flash corrió entre todos los recuerdos de Eren, haciendo que abriera los ojos anonadados.

Su voz, los gritos, la calidez de sentirlo en su hombro de titán, la sangre, los gruñidos. Sus pacifico rostro y los titanes devorando a alguien , ese alguien era…

Jean era el superior, sargento, esto estaba mal. Era una excusa que lo mandaría a la guillotina rápidamente.

Fatal.

—Esto debe ser una mentira. —su voz se quebraba.

—Eren…

—No, es verdad. — entonces, una voz reconocida, a la vez más ronca y madura. Entonces aquel chico, ahora ya hombre, pasó adentro de la habitación. Diferente, serio y más alto. Había cambiado. Al parecer a Mikasa no le agradaba su parecencia.

—Pueden retirarse, tengo un asunto que tratar con el enjuiciado a muerte.

— ¡Deja de bromear! —se enfrento la muchacha de la bufanda. No le gustaba que le hablaran de Eren con burla, no le gustaba que Jean usara el sarcasmo.

Eren en algún momento de broma, en una situación normal para él, le parecería raro que Jean estuviera actuando así como ahora, especialmente lanzarle una mirada seria a Mikasa.

—Me importa un carajo que ese enano te haya nombrado sargento. Siempre seras la misma basura pervertida de siempre.

—Lárguense todos, que no he dicho. —alzo la voz ignorando las maldiciones de Ackerman. —Armin hazme el favor. Te lo imploro, no sueltes a Mikasa de su correa. No quiero que se meta en la conversación después del accidente con el juez. —señalo.

Mikasa tenía ganas de golpearlo ahora mismo, sus puños ansiaban tocar el mentón de ese cara de caballo. Pero dos manos fuertes la detuvieron.

Una mano era de Armin y otra era de Hanji, que a rastras se la llevaron fuera de la habitación, seguidos por Conny y Sasha que se despidieron inclinándose en disculpas a su compañera.

— ¿Heichuo? —preguntó algo ido. Era extraño llamar a su compañero como superior, sobre todo si era Jean.

El muchacho se carcajeo levemente como respuesta, unos segundos.

— Es extraño, después de cuatro años dormido y despertar… para ti debe ser raro verme como tú superior—suspiró. —Te hubieras quedado dormido más tiempo, en estos momentos solo vas a llenarte de problemas. Mikasa que no tiene sentido del tacto. —gruño.

—Que… ¿No te gustaba Mikasa? —se tocó la frente, para comprobar si no tenia fiebre. —Es insoportable no saber nada. —Susurró.

—No te preocupes por eso. Estos cuatro años fueron suficientes para conocer a ese monstruo de mujer. —Rodo los ojos. —Solo contigo es bastante linda, pero sigue siendo un caso. —se palmeo la frente.

—Te ha rechazado o ¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Nada son cosas mucho más fuertes. No queras saberlas—suspiró nuevamente. —Desde que cerraste los ojos para tomar unas vacaciones,los titanes no ha regresado. Los cadáveres ya están putrefactos, además algunos investigadores ya tienen restos de esos cadáveres pero…—chasqueo la lengua algo molesto. —haya hay muchos ladrones, ahora, la reconstrucción del muro Rose se está retrasando por los saqueos constantes. Algunos haraganes están reclamando sus derechos cuando no han echo más que sentarse en sus sillas, detrás de Sina. —Jean lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—Sabes bien como llegaste aquí ¿Verdad? Hanji ya te lo dijo, el juicio es dentro de una semana. Debes darme tu versión para poder defenderte.

Eren lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, tanta madurez lo hacía sentirse más débil. Recordar, a que se refería, le dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensar en la situación. Punzadas insoportables en su cabeza y el olor de la sangre se mezclaban en sus recuerdos.

—No quiero. —negó.

—Debes. Yo también estuve ahí. Pero tú sabes bien lo que él te dijo ¡Verdad! Admite ya que Levi está muerto. —aclaró con frialdad.

— ¡No! ¡No es cierto! —se tapó los oídos, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Sus recuerdos pasaban rápidamente como un puñal. La muerte inevitable del sargento con un rostro sereno en su propia tumba. Le rompía el alma.

Jean le cogió de los hombros acercando sus rostros con sus manos. Era determinación en la mirada del joven Sargento.

—Él me encargó esto, por ti. —afirmó. — Sabia que Hanji no podría manejar el asunto con totalidad. Ella también esta enjuiciada, por otras cosas mucho más complejas, no podría ayudarte lo suficiente, igual que levi, su expediente esta lleno de secretos y sucio de sangre, por eso no podría llegar a ser creíble su declaración. —habló sin trabas, mirándolo a los ojos. Mientras el chico de ojos celestes aguantaba sus propias lagrimas rebeldes. — Intente tomar una declaración valida de Mikasa pero…la primera vez casi mata al juez a la vista de todos. Casi te mandan a matar cuando aún estabas dormido. Por eso Eren…

—Es realmente…—bajo la cabeza, cubriendo sus propias lágrimas delatoras. Sonreía ya que le parecía algo irónico que Jean se las provocara además también tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

—Porque simplemente no me mandas a fusilar. —respondió secamente. —No quiero vivir sabiendo que…—se atragantó con su propia saliva.—Necesitó pagar mi castigo con la humanidad. Yo soy solo un monstruo. —sonrío perdido en sus pensamientos.—Una simple arma de matar.

Eso enfureció al hombre más alto, zarandeando el cuerpo de Eren para que entrara en razón.

—Levanta la cara Jaeguer. —levanto su rostro con su manos. —Enfrenta la realidad en la que estas, no huyas como un cobarde. El eren que conozco no diría esa cosas. Se enfrentaría el todo por sobrevivir.

—He cambiado...

—Deja esas basuras. —alzo la voz. —Levi arriesgo su vida por la tuya. Entiendes eso. No le falles, no te sirvas en la bandeja de esos cerdos. No seas imbécil Jaeguer, vive en su nombre. No hagas que su esfuerzo se valla al traste por un capricho tuyo.

Entonces lloro sin emitir ninguna clase de sonido, entonces por si solos sus labios se movieron. Sin poder controlar sus gimoteos.

—Cumple la promesa Eren. Solo por esta vez, no pierdas el control, evita transformarte en titán. Tomes la decisión que tomes, seguiré tus pasos muchacho...yo tomare la responsabilidad de tus actos. —terminó rápido. Iba a desmayarse pero un abrazó no se lo permitió, era cálida y reconfortarte, además de algo cruel. Eso era repentino de parte de Jean.

Era una sorpresa para Eren, una sorpresa demasiado dolorosa.

Su llanto aumento hasta perforarle el corazón. El dolor de una pérdida. Rivaille ya no estaba con él.

—Yo soy un maldito marica. —renegó de sí mismo, apretándose en el hombre, con el cual en un pasado tuvo una rivalidad. Jean lo apretó más fuerte.

—Eres un soldado. No te retractes y defiende tus ideales. Si lloras porque amas entonces llora, eso te hace hombre. —Abrió los ojos ante lo dicho. Esas palabras eran iguales a las de...

Entonces nuevas lagrimas desprendieron en él. —Él te amaba, yo lo sé. Por eso enorgullécete de que te haya salvado la vida. No pierdas con ellos. Di lo que tengas que decir. Yo te escucharé y seré testigo de eso. Donde sea que este Levi, también te escuchará. No seas estúpido y desahoga tus frustración conmigo, dile lo que tengas que decirle.

—Nunca lo negué. Siempre has sido mi héroe Levi, gracias a ti todos están vivos. —sonrío tristemente. —No he mentido y siempre te voy amar por lo que queda de mi existencia. —gritó desesperado.

—Todo ha terminado. —le susurró al oído. —Ahora yo te serviré a pedido del Heichuo, por siempre. Recuerda, la humanidad ha ganado y renacerá de los escombros del apocalipsis.

"**Estaremos preparados"**

(...)

**Fin**

* * *

Bien Jean a madurado ha,ha,ha. Bueno a mí me gusta ese shipping del JeanXEren, así que combine los dos xD realmente me sentí la peor persona del mundo al escribir esto. Es el one-shot más dificil que he escrito en mi vida, eso que no hay ni una clase de beso. Pues he tratado de no hacerle bashing a Mikasa, si no la sacaba de la habitación no se que más le pondría.

Dejen sus comentarios justo abajo reviews para los que no saben. Saludos y gracias.


End file.
